Life Goes On
by Addison Black-Clearwater
Summary: Renesmee and Leah weren't the best of friends, and Jacob didn't really fix it. I suck at summeries. Please read! Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

**Just wanted to say that Leah/Jacob is my favorite couple! Renesmee is over-rated! I think Seth should of imprinted on her, and Leah got Jacob. Then life would be awesome...**

**So, I don't like the idea of Leah being older, so her and Jacob are the same age, 20. Nessie is 10/18. Yeah, it doesn't really connect... But I hope you like it! Remember, comments are love! If you love me, write a comment! If you don't, burn in hell! Rated T for safety. **

**

* * *

**

**Nessie POV:**

Jacob and Leah were in my living room. My family- Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose, Auntie Alice, Uncle Jazz, Edward, and Bella- were out hunting. Seth was out with Jacob's pack- Quil, and Embry, who apparently joined after Sam went 'crazy'. So, Leah and Jacob were in my living room. Incredibly close. They were basically sitting on the same cushion. And I had a whole couch!

Jake and I were in a relationship. Me, being 10/18, it was_ fairly_ cool with Edward. Bella didn't really care. Jacob was...

Leah and Jacob were laughing about something on the television. God, I was jealous. I was sort of, watching them from afar, seething jealousy on Leah. She was tall, slim, _curvy_, smart, witty, and funny. Plus, her hair was long and silky, and black, and it wrapped around her body like a thick blanket of silk. My hair was strawberry blond, curly, almost frizzy, short-ish and just plain naughty. Excuse me, _knotty_. Jacob and Leah roared with laughter again. I wasn't even paying attention. Oh no. Oh no. They were watching some kind of game! Like football or whatever! I knew nothing about that! Ugh!

I didn't know what was so funny. Maybe football was just funny. Yes! They changed the channel to... _Family Guy: The Movie._ It was the StarWars whatever, I didn't care. It was the scene with Peter and whatever trying to get the couch out of the whatever. I walked over to Jacob and sat on the arm of the couch. Leah and Jacob roared with laughter again and I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long night...

About three hours later, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Jared had made it to my house. Somehow, I found a way to allow them to come in. But then, everyone, but me, went to play football. Jacob, Seth, and (Luckily) Quil were all on a team versus the others. I only cared that Leah wasn't on his team. But-crap-Leah and Jacob got into a 'disagreement'. Leah trapped Jake in a headlock and he flipped her over his shoulder. Even I knew that was a bad idea. She turned around and knocked him to the ground, making him kneel and twisted his arm around his shoulder.

"Okay! Okay, okay, okay, Leah! Uncle! Whatever!" He called frantically. She smiled and let him up. Jacob lied, and grabbed her waist, throwing Leah over his shoulder. "Jacob, let me down!" She screamed, laughing. Quil and Embry were laughing and Seth was smirking, but not really laughing. Jacob let Leah down and she returned the favor with a hard punch to the chest. I almost-_almost-_laughed at that. Because, secretly, I really couldn't hate Leah. She had gotten nicer, _prettier, _and overall, fun. She was just someone you want to hang out with. Apparently, Jacob thought so too.

Quil yelled out about going to First Beach. I was allowed over the treaty line- due to the fact I was_ h__alf_-human and an imprint, so no werewolf could touch me without breaking the code. So, we rode down. Leah just hoped in her Jeep, with Seth, Quil, Embry, and Jacob, and honked for me to come. She waited for me. Leah Clearwater, the biggest bitch in the world, waited for Jacob's imprint. I _hate_ her so much!

"Renesmee! Come on! We only have so long!" Leah called. She knew my name. She knew almost everything because her and Jacob shared a mind. So she knew everything about me. I ran out the house, locking it at the last minute, and hopped in between Embry and Seth. Jacob was in the front, due to the fact he was giant, and Leah was driving, due tot he fact it was her Jeep.

We arrived in minutes. Leah cut through the forest because her Jeep was like her: Slender and fast. Embry and Quil hooted and hollered all the way there. Finally, out of dispute, Leah yells, "Embry Call! Quil Ateara! Shut up!" She almost flipped us over, spinning onto the sand. Embry and Quil stood up in the Jeep as we spun and yellled bloody murder (**That means yell really loud, but no words in particular)**. Leah laughed and slammed on the breaks, Seth and Jacob halfway out.Leah jumped on Jacob's back and he spun her around screaming. But, to her displeasure, he stopped and ran into the water, dropping her into the icy water. It didn't affect her, due to the fact it was ice, and she was 'fire', but she was still pissed.

"Jacob Black! What the fuckin' hell?! I'm going to kill you!"

"You're lucky I didn't kiss you Clearwater!"

"Oh, you wanna go, Black! I can take you down any day!" As she jumped to her feet, he reached for the small of her back, shoving there lips together.

Right then, I knew what I was going to do. It wasn't impossible, just incredibly dangerous.

I was going to kill Leah Clearwater.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Sorry for shortness, but it was like midnight when I wrote it, so...**

**Anyways! I hate that stupid spawn and wish Seth imprinted instead of Jacob! But, leave a comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, this is the second chapter! Please comment! PLEASE! Sorry it took os long, but school is horrible!!**

**

* * *

**

**Leah POV: **

First Beach was fun and the perfect spot for fun. That is- until Jacob decided to kiss me! When his lips left my, I just stared into his big brown eyes. He stared back. The invisible chain- as I claimed- that kept him bound to Renesmee had just shattered. Now, it was all me. _Okay Leah, _I thought. _It's Jacob! Play up the bitch!_

First thing I did was hit him on the head, but I almost broke my hand in the making. Why was this familiar? Oh yeah! 'Cause this wasn't the first time he kissed one of his best friends! I even saw the play-by-play in his head with Bella. And I think I'm one of his best friends. I think.

Suddenly, I was angry. I was now his Bella. And he was my Sam. I don't want to hurt Jacob. Not anymore. But I was too angry to talk. To even glare. I began to shake. Jacob let go of me, seconds before I phased and ran into the woods. I was fast, so Jacob would have to push himself to keep up. Try, boy, try. I felt him phase, and only him.

_What the fuck?!_

_What?_

_Jacob Black, you just kissed me! In front of your imprint/girlfriend and my brother and the pack! Are you just stupid or what? _

_Well, I like you. Is that stupid? _My mind went blank. Where the hell was this coming from? How long had he been feeling this? Why the fuck does it matter? All these questions, yet I couldn't really _think_ any of them. I felt Seth phase.

_Seth, I told you not to phase!_

_Yeah, I know, but you didn't use your command like Sam and she's my sister. Plus, Leah, Embry hot-wired your Jeep to take Renesmee back to the Cullens. Quil decided to 'tag along'. The idiots._

_Yeah, that's good, Seth. But I need to talk to Leah._

_Hey, Jacob, she's my sister._

_Whatever, fine! _Jacob was on my tail. I could feel himself pushing himself to catch me. I decided to try. Sadly, that idea failed. I snagged my foot on something, and fell face forward into a tree.

_Leah! _Jacob and Seth thought at the same time.

_Calm down, you pransies! I'm not Bella Swan-Cullen! I don't need any stupid wolf help! I am a wolf! Get that through your thick heads! _I winced at that last thing since Seth was there. But I ran to my house lickity-split. I was in the house, in wolf form, not wanting to phase and be naked. I still wasn't really used to that.

I arrived at my room, grabbed a bra, and shoved it over my head. I dressed in torn, jean-fabric short-shorts and an orange tee-shirt with the words 'New York' across the chest. I ran down the stairs, throwing my hair into a messy ponytail. Jacob and Seth had their arms crossed, in just plain shorts and I rolled my eyes. Renesmee showed up at my door, asking if I wanted to 'shop'.

"Shop? With you? After the... uh..."

"The 'uh' what?" SHe asked, staring at me with her big eyes. Oh, yeah, I forgot she was ten and probably didn't see it! Yes! Life doesn't suck as bad as they make it out to be!

"Yeah. Sure as hell beats staying here," I laughed and walked with her. She smiled, and I wondered, is it possible for a perfectly gorgeous thing to get ugly? I mean, Renesmee was pretty and all, but she wasn't as pretty as they made her up to be. She was cute when she was little, you know, stubby and pudgy. But now she was tall and a stick, not _curvy_, or anything. What did Jacob see in her?

* * *

We walked along the edge of Forks throughout the day. Renesmee insisted on buying me everything I looked at, and annoying the hell out of me. But she was okay, but not near perfect. But, she was loaded. Carlisle must just hand out money! In her stupid sub-zero holding Prada purse, was like six million dollars! God. But soon, it was getting dark, and Renesmee led me back.

"I know a short-cut to your house!" She squealed, pulling me into the forest. Soon, it was dark, and I had never been in this part of the forest. It was in the dead center. Fuck.

"Ness- I mean, Renesmee, are you sure you know the way? This doesn't look familiar," I said, skeptical. She was smiling big, and put the shopping down. "Of course, dear Leah. Unless _Jacob_ told you another way." She was winced at the word 'Jacob'.

"No, Jacob never told me another way," I said, oblivious to the actual conversation. Renesmee jumped, with her vampire speed, hitting me in the face. I yelped, and phased. But I couldn't do it. Renesmee was an imprint; That would break the Werewolf Code thing. I turned and ran. Yes, I know, it's the coward's was out. But then again, I'm not going to fight a fight I can't fight. Does that make sense?

I ran and ran until I reached a cliff. I sputtered to a stop, Renesmee behind. I went with my animal instincts; I howled a plea saying 'Jacob!'

Renesmee ran at me, causing my back legs to fall off, and I hung there by my wolf paws for what seemed like hours. I phased, luckily nothing crazy happened, and I grabbed the shirt tied to my ankle. Renesmee just stared down as I worked the cut off tank-top onto my my body. One hand was holding myself on the cliff, and Renesmee seemed to not even breathe.

Jacob arrived when I worked my shorts on, but then it was too late. Renemee acted like she was trying to help me up and Jacob, like her moments ago, just stood there, confused.

"Screw it," I murmured. I realized my grip and plunged into the water. It was fairly cold, but then again, I was freakin' running, like, 110˚c.

I felt Jacob _and_ Renesmee jump in after, and I felt something weird pulse through me. Anger? No, it was more. Rage? Maybe.

I turned at Renesmee and felt it: ire. I dove at her with all my strength and the strength of the water waves against my back, and threw Renesmee into the rocks, causing her to scream. Jacob yelled too, but it was something feeble, like, "Stop!"

Well, Jake, she tried to kill me. So... it makes sense.

* * *

It was like a slaughter house. The blood seemed to taint all the water visible. The Cullens and our pack arrived, soon. Renesmee was red with blood, but I seemed fine. Sure, I had a bruise or a cut here and there, but I had 'Magic Wolf Healing', or something.

"How could you do this to my daughter?" Bella asked. The thing is, she was making crying sounds, but not actually crying. Oh, well, duh, Leah! Vampires can't cry!

"Leah," Edward growled, "you... almost broke the treaty."

"Almost?!" Bella and Rosealie screamed.

"Yeah, 'cause Nessie is _half_-vampire."

"So?! She still tried to kill her!" Bella glared deep. There was like an invisible wall between us. On one side were the bloodsuckers, Emmett, ALice, Jasper, Bella, Rosealie, Edward, Carlise, Esme. And then there was our pack, Seth, Embry, Quil, Jacob, and I. Jacob was kind of in the middle, but that didn't matter.

"Why are you yelling at me?!" I yelled, breaking the silence. Jcob shook his head, as Renesmee cried into his chest, and Carlise tied bandages to her.

"Leah, Leah, just... shut up," Jacob whispered to me.

"No, Jake. This... _thing_ tried to kill me! She dragged me to go shopping with her and then into the woods and then she attacked me! It just doesn't seem so because I'm a wolf! And we heal! Fast!"

Bella and Rosealie rolled their eyes.

"We're moving to Alaska in a tomorrow. If we leave with a grudge, it would last eons, literally. Look, girls say you're sorry, and everything will be fine," Carlise said, quietly.

"She tried to ill me!" Renesmee and I shouted at each other.

"Plus, Miss Attitude over there kissed Jacob!" Renesmee yelled. Miss Attitude? Okay, calm down, crazy.

"Leah? You kissed Jacob, who has an imprint, who just so happens to be my daughter?!" Bella yelled.

"He kissed me, dumbass!" I retorted. I didn't care about 'language' or anything. Bella _is _a dumbass.

"Look, apparently, we will never know how it really is, so just apologize to each other or you're going to be the dumbasses!" Carlise yelled. I could see Renesmee almost shudder.

We both mumbled 'sorry' though I'm sure not of us meant it, and they were gone. Tomorrow, the Cullens were gone. I got a note.

_'Dear Leah,_

_I know I'm a dumbass, but I went with the Cullens. Sorry. Nessie's my imprintl, and I can't be without her. I hope you understand. You're kind of in charge now due to the fact you're beta. Sorry. _

_-Jacob'_

They took Jacob. They took Jacob form me. Last straw.

I had a gun in my room, stolen from Charlie. Yeah, I'm terrible. I ran down the stairs, grabbed it, and sat on the couch. I put my finger on the trigger.

"What are you doing?" Seth and Jacob roared.

* * *

**Okay, I wanted this to end with you thinking, "Hmmm, what _was_ she doing?" I hope you think!**

**PS, I couldn't think of a way to end it, so you can, like, leave a summarized review of the end and I'll read it and write about it, and you'll get credit. Makes _perfect _sense. **

**Bye!**

**Love Addie! **


	3. Author's Note

Hey, Addison here. So I read some, well, most of the reviews, and a lot said for Leah to rip Nessie's head off. Oh, I wish she would! But it wouldn't really make any sense at all if she did, because then Jake would get super pissed off, and the rest of the Cullens, and Seth and a whole charade would happen of Leah. Yes, Little Girly Wolf, I think it was, Jake is a dumbass. So I wrote it in that way!

FabiLola95 (?), yes Jacob was there when she was about to shoot herself. I got this form _Lord of the Flies _(?), when everyone was about to attack that kid, and the dude shows up, and was like, "What are you doing?" And then the book ended. I really wanted a cliff-hanger so people would think! Sorry if it didn't make any sense.

Kei Kat Jones, you said Nessie was bipolar? Well, for one, I love you criticism! No, I'm not crazy, but I like how you pointed out my badness (?) because then I can make it better! Now, since it was through a perspective, one who S. Meyer didn't right about a lot, I ad to guess what a spoiled (?), teenage vampire/human would do. I wanted to "follow the rules" about how she loves Jacob ad hates Leah, but she doesn't really have a reason to, so she jumps back and forth. Yes, it was confusing, after I re-read it, but I really wanted to write a story. You see, this is, like, my first story following something some one else has written, so I wanted to, again, "follow the rules" and try to make it like S. Meyer. But not really.

I know Jacob kissed Leah, and not the other way around, but the imprinees can't really be made at the imprinter. So she blamed Leah, for 'seducing' him. I tired to be subtle, but obliviously, I failed. Not to be offensive, but I tried to create a movie for people to "read between the lines", almost. Leah was always, well, Leah, and Jacob was always hanging around her, by default (the pack and all), so Nessie just got jealous. I wanted her to die in my second chapter, but again, it wouldn't make any sense. It had to end oddly, with Jacob coming back.

Any other questions, leave as comments! Or reviews! I am _so_ hyped up on YouTube® that I can't think strait!

-Addie

PS: This (?) means I don't know.

PPS: No one has left me another ending! Come on, people! Just a simple idea! Like Nessie comes back for Leah to "Battle to the Death!" Wait.......


End file.
